In many situations, potential buyers or other acquirers of various types of items (such as products and/or services) are faced with difficult decisions when attempting to determine whether acquiring a particular item of interest under current conditions is desirable or optimal based on their goals, or whether instead delaying the acquisition would be preferable. For example, when the potential acquirer desires to obtain the item at the lowest price possible before some future date, and the item is currently offered by a seller for a current price, the potential acquirer needs to evaluate whether accepting the current price is more advantageous than the potential benefits and costs associated with waiting to see if the item will continue to be available and will be later offered at a lower price before the future date. Such potential acquisitions can include a variety of types of transactions (e.g., fixed-price purchase, auction-based purchase, reverse auction purchase, name-your-price purchase, rent, lease, license, trade, evaluation, sampling, etc.), and can be performed in a variety of ways (e.g., by online shopping using a computing device, such as via the World Wide Web or other computer network).
The difficulty of evaluating a potential current item acquisition is exacerbated in environments in which the prices of the items frequently change, such as when sellers or other suppliers of the items frequently modify item prices (e.g., in an attempt to perform yield management and maximize overall profits). In such environments, the likelihood of future price changes may be high or even a certainty, but it may be difficult or impossible for the potential acquirer to determine whether the future price changes are likely to be increases or drops, let alone a likely magnitude and timing of such changes. A large number of types of items may have such frequent price changes, such as airline tickets, car rentals, hotel rentals, gasoline, food products, jewelry, various types of services, etc. Moreover, a potential acquirer may in some situations need to evaluate not only a current price of an item of interest from a single seller or other provider, but may future need to consider prices offered by other providers and/or prices for other items that are sufficiently similar to be potential substitutes for the item of interest (e.g., airline flights with the same route that leave within a determined period of time, whether from the same airline or from competitor airlines).
In a similar manner, some sellers or other providers of items may similarly face difficulties in determining an advantageous strategy related to the providing of the items, such as for intermediary sellers that must acquire an item from a third-party supplier (e.g., an original supplier of the item or other intermediary seller) before providing it to a customer. For example, it may be difficult in at least some situations for such intermediary sellers to know what price to offer to customers in order to maximize profit, as well as whether to immediately acquire from a third-party supplier an item purchased by a customer or to instead delay such an acquisition in an attempt to later acquire the item at a lower price. In the context of the airline industry, for example, such intermediary sellers may include various types of travel agents, including travel agents that typically buy only single airline tickets in response to explicit current instructions from a customer, consolidators that buy large numbers of airline tickets in advance for later resale, tour package operators that buy large numbers of airline tickets for bundling with other tickets and/or services, etc.
Thus, it would be beneficial to be able to predict future pricing information for items, such as likely future directions in price changes and/or likely specific future item prices, as doing so would enable buyers and/or intermediate sellers to make better acquisition-related decisions.